


we’ll be fine, you and i

by so_hello



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hello/pseuds/so_hello
Summary: Ему всё ещё тяжело поверить в свою удачу.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 7





	we’ll be fine, you and i

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we’ll be fine, you and i](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725927) by [amirlywritingfanficnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirlywritingfanficnow/pseuds/amirlywritingfanficnow). 



Раннее солнце только начинает светить в окно спальни Эдди, когда Бак открывает глаза. Его охватывают сильные руки Эдди, и, несмотря на сползшее одеяло, Баку тепло в объятиях своего бойфренда. Баку всегда тепло в руках Эдди, не важно, как прохладно может быть в комнате, Баку всегда тепло.

Ему всё ещё тяжело поверить в свою удачу. Бак никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет получить это. Но сейчас, в объятиях Эдди, у него есть всё, о чем он только мечтал, и даже больше. Стабильность, счастье, любовь.

 _Любовь_.

Они ещё не говорили этого слова друг другу, но всё в порядке. Это признание можно услышать во всех маленьких вещах, которые они делают друг для друга. Придержанные двери, сообщения о том, как добрался домой, истории, которые знаешь наизусть, но слушаешь будто впервые. Они признаются друг другу каждым поцелуем и объятием, каждым _«всё в порядке, я рядом»_.

Позади Бака, Эдди медленно просыпается, сразу же притягивая парня ближе к себе, тщательно заворачивая в свои объятия. Бак только улыбается и позволяет Эдди переместить себя.

«Доброе утро, солнышко», – выдыхает Эдди.

«Утра, красавчик», – усмехается Бак и тянется ближе, чтобы прижаться губами к губам Эдди.

«Красавчик?»

«Ты выглядишь очень красиво прямо сейчас».

Солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь жалюзи, легко касаются лица Эдди, утренняя дрёма отражается в его глазах, а волосы спутаны после сна. Эдди выглядит спокойно и умиротворённо.

«Ну, а ты выглядишь как солнышко». – Эдди оставляет поцелуй на плече Бака, ещё крепче прижимая его к себе. – «Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя?»

_Бак только что умер? Его сердце просто остановилось? Нет, не может быть, потому что оно горячее и бьётся так быстро и о, Боже мой, когда улыбаться было настолько физически больно._

«Детка?» – весёлый голос Эдди раздается прямо над ухом, его лицо светится самодовольством. – «Я сломал тебя?»

Бак стонет в подушку, улыбаясь шире, чем когда-либо в жизни.

«Я тоже люблю тебя», – его голос приглушен, но он знает, что Эдди услышал его, когда тот радостно смеётся.

«Очень на это надеюсь», – Эдди снова целует его плечо. – «Пошли будить Криса?»

Бак отрывает голову от подушки и смотрит на Эдди. Взгляд Эдди отражает его, в уголках глаз застыли такие же слёзы счастья, улыбка настолько яркая, что освещает комнату. _«Боже, я люблю его»_ , – думает Бак. – _«А он любит меня»_.


End file.
